24fandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Season X/DayX and actor categs
Two points of consensus I'd like to sort out: # The practice of using Day X. For years on the wiki we had used the Day X redirect links in in-universe articles, but this was mass changed by a bot without consensus and never put back. Blue Rook and I have been changing it back slowly when we see it, but we need consensus on the fact that there is nothing wrong with using these redirects. Both "Day X" and "Season X" are legitimate terms for the page in question, the fact that the actual pages are called Season X doesn't mean we can't use the redirects and have to do a whole lot more work of piping every single link. This is especially ridiculous when Day 9 is used, as "Season 9" itself is a redirect. # Actor category order: this is a small thing, but seems to be split half and half on what the correct order for categories on actor pages are. The newpage template currently lists the order as first "Actors", then "Season X actors" or whatever to show what they worked on, then "co-stars" or whatever to indicate their billing, then "stunt performers" or other extra categories at the end. This is consistent with the "characters", "day X characters", "profession" order we have for characters.--Acer4666 (talk) 12:01, January 13, 2015 (UTC) ::I most cretainly agreed that we should do something about Season X and such, because when I created actors, I had to change from Live Another Day actors to Season 7 actors, which is kind of annoying. BattleshipMan (talk) 16:37, January 13, 2015 (UTC) :::An easier way, other than using the newpage template, is just to copy-paste the entire code from an existing Season 7 actor article into a blank page, then change the details. Then there's less to change--Acer4666 (talk) 16:44, January 13, 2015 (UTC) ::::I'll keep that in mind. It's just that the season x should be dealt with when creating new pages rather than have it in Live Another Day actors and such, which I had to replace them with season 7, such as Paul Francis, Aaron Cash and Meredith Salenger when I created them and changed the categories and links from Live Another Day to Season 7. BattleshipMan (talk) 17:54, January 13, 2015 (UTC) Actor cat order Sorry, I missed this thread. Was busy having a kid! *<8) Historically we almost always listed Co-star/Guest star/etc. first; then, season # categories afterward, in the actor articles. Over the years, I enforced the consistency because it was the most common arrangement, not because of any particular discussion. Acer if you feel it is better to reverse that order, I don't have any complaints against it. (I've grown accustomed to the older arrangement but that's not a legit reason.) 19:21, June 24, 2015 (UTC) :Ah, congratulations! :) :Yeah, I realise now that probably the prevailing way they were was "actor category", "how they were billed categories", "what seasons they acted in categories". However, this didn't apply to "uncredited actors" which always seemed to be after the "which season category", and also all the new LAD pages had the new order on them. I didn't especially want to reverse the order everywhere, merely have a consistent standard, and this way seemed the most logical and consistent with the "characters", "day X characters", "job categories" order we have on character pages.--Acer4666 (talk) 20:26, June 24, 2015 (UTC)